Legion Kids
by Avenger 22
Summary: When the Legion and everyone else get turned in to kids by Mordru they have to stop him.


Legion Kids

Disclaimer-I don't own LOSH but I do own Tanya and Spider girl so please ask before you use them. BTW Spider girl is a new charrie so please enjoy! Also, I don't own this plot the Justice League Unlimited people do I just wanted to see how this would turn out.

Chapter One

In Zaroks' under ground Mordru was laughing evilly. He had finally found an evil plan that would rid the universe of the Legion. Or at least close enough. He produced the spell. The spell that would turn everyone in to children. He also made the universe in his own imagine. Everything looked dark, gloomy and Goth in a way with everything purple and black.

The Zarokians, having felt the ground shake ran around in terror while the one of the Zarokians (you guys know the head guy on Zarok yeah that's they guy I'm talking about) teleported Zyx to Legion headquarters.

"Not you guys again." Zyx muttered as the alarm sounded at Legion headquarters and out came 8 yrs. old Timber Wolf, Spider girl (May Parker her costume looks like May-Day Parkers' uniform. May-day Parker is Spiderman's daughter.) , Elasta girl and Brainy.

Zyx laughed and the Legionnaires looked at themselves as he laughed harder.

Chapter Two

"What's so funny?" Spider girl asked putting her hands on her hips. Tanya pulled out a small mirror and looked at herself. She looked like an eight year old, she thought as Zyx continued to laugh at them.

"He's laughing because Mordru turned us all in to kids" Tanya said as she put away a mirror. Then Zyx stopped laughing and turned to Brainy.

"Who's the brownish red hair dweeb and the hot red head?" He asked and Spider girl snorted.

"This is Spider girl; she's a new recruit along with Elasta girl who's not so new." Brainy said and the girls waved at him then Brainy turned to Tanya" And how do you know so much about Mordru and how do you know that he did this?"

"Because I read all about him on COMPUTO" She explained and Spider girl turned to look at him like "you're not the only genius around here"" and for another who else would has magical powers and can do this to us? Besides him?" She informed pointing to Zyx who was drooling over Tanya.

"Good point. Let's go to Zarok and find-"Brainy said getting interrupted by Mordru who had just landed. Then Zyx teleported them inside Legion headquarters. Right before they teleported Tanya noticed a necklace that Mordru wore.

"Ok so how do we stop this guy? Only magic can defeat magic." Timber wolf piped up and the girls turned to look at him" What I can't say something every once in awhile?"

"Never mind. Other than magic I think there's a way. You see right before he," Tanya informed them pointing to Zyx" teleported us I noticed that he was wearing a pendant just like Mauldred wore." Everyone, including Spider girl and Brainy turned to look at her.

"Who's he?" Timber Wolf asked.

"I remember reading about him." Zyx exclaimed and Tanya turned to the other Legionnaires.

"He was Morgan Le Fay's son. She was one of the Justice Leagues' villains. She was also from Camelot. He used a necklace to turn four of the League members in to children so that he could rule. Eventually they stopped him by turning him in to a man but we can't do that with Mordru." Tanya said deep in thought and Spider girl sighed in defeat.

"So basically what you're saying is that we've got to get that necklace away from this guy before major bad stuff happens." Spider girl said waving her hands around.

"It's more complicated then that. If he uses this necklace he basically has ultimate power over everything and everyone." Tanya informed them and Spider girl sighed in defeat while the boys tried to think of a way to get the necklace away from him.

"Can we at least try taking it be force first?" Spider girl suggested and the boys looked at her doubtfully.

"We can try it." Tanya said and Zyx teleported them to where Mordru was. When they saw him he was sitting on a throne and he laughed evilly as the kids tried to attack him. Spider girl got her jumped on to the wall and swung over to him. He blocked her with a force field and he put them in a hole under the ground.

Chapter Three

Lightning blocked their exit as Mordru exited the castle. The other Legionnaires and Zyx turned to look at the door that was opening. And out came baby Validus who shocked all of the Legionnaires.

"No! Bad baby!" Tanya scolded trying to act motherly. Baby Validus began to whimper and cry. Brainy and Timber Wolf shared a look raising their eyebrows at each other.

Tanya picked him up and began to sing "The monkey rode on the rocket ship" to him.

"I have so much to learn." May whispered and the boys snickered. Then she shot an icy glared at them and when she looked away they snickered again.

Tanya pulled back and plugged her nose.

"What?" May asked all too soon and everyone plugged with nose.

"I'm going to try and find a way out of here." Tanya said pulling baby Validus away from her body and putting it on the ground.

"I'll help. May, why don't you change his diaper?" Brainy suggested with Timber Wolf and Zyx following behind him. Once they had escaped and May had changed baby Validus' diaper the Legionnaires watched as some kids fanned Mordru as he slept.

"Ok here's the plan." Tanya whispered and the others drew in closer to hear her plan.

Chapter Four

"Anyone have any questions?" Tanya asked and Zyx raised his hands" No I already told you you're working with dweeb." Zyx sighed in defeat and turned to Spider girl.

"Yeah it's no walk in the park for me either so let's just get it over with." She breathed. Then they all separated to do their part of the plan. Zyx began his part of the plan by trying to teleport the necklace. He was successful and Mordru woke up. He looked around while Zyx tossed the necklace to Spider girl. She swung around with it as Mordru sent out his minions, who were some of the kids. The Legionnaires continued to toss to each other until Brainy discinigrated it.

"No!" Mordru shouted as he began to turn in to a kid and everyone else turned in to their regular selves. Then he somehow teleported and the Legionnaires high fived.

Everything returned to normal and Zyx teleported but before he did he turned to Spider girl.

"You're not half bad." He said and high fived her before he teleported. The Legionnaires tried to get everything go back to normal except that Validus was waiting outside of Legion headquarters.

"You know you're going to have to go back to Talkron-Galtos." Tanya informed looking up at him. Then Spider girl took him to Talkron-Galtos and the other Legionnaires arrived.

"Hello, anyone home?" Cosmic Boy asked searching for the Legionnaires.

"We're in here." Tanya shouted as Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl entered the Lounge.

The four were playing cards and went to dinner. The End


End file.
